The present invention relates to systems for metering and delivering agricultural particulate materials to the ground or other surface being worked. In particular, the present invention relates to a system that selectively supplies different agricultural particulate materials to a metering device prior to the metering device delivering metered material to the ground or other surface being worked.
In many agricultural applications, particulate materials such as seed, fertilizer, herbicide and insecticide are applied to the ground or other surface being worked. It is often necessary to precisely control and meter the application of the agricultural particulate materials to the surface. As a result, conventional material applicating systems generally include a hopper, bin or other structure which provides a compartment for containing or storing the material and a metering device which receives material from the compartment and which meters and delivers the material at a precisely controlled rate to the surface being worked.
In many fields, the surface being worked varies from location to location. For example, a single path across a field may traverse different terrains, different moisture levels, different nutritional levels, different insect populations and different weed populations. As a result, to optimize crop yield and to most efficiently and effectively use the applied agricultural particulate material, it is often necessary to vary not only the rate at which the agricultural particulate material is applied to the surface but also the specific type or variety of agricultural particulate material being applied to the surface. For example, when traveling through a wet spot in a field, it may be advantageous to switch from a first variety of seed to a second variety of seed which is more suited to the high moisture level. Unfortunately, switching between types of agricultural particulate material is extremely difficult and time consuming. Switching between different types of agricultural particulate material usually requires the operator to empty the existing material from the compartment and then manually refill the compartment with the other type of agricultural particulate material. Alternatively, other material delivery systems include multiple compartments, wherein each compartment has its own metering device or mechanism which delivers agricultural particulate material into a central delivery tube. Although such systems are capable of delivering different agricultural particulate materials to the surface being worked, such systems require individual metering devices for each compartment and for each type of material. As a result, such systems are space consuming and expensive.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a material delivery system which is capable of selectively metering and delivering different types of agricultural particulate material to the surface being worked using a single meter. There is also a continuing need for a system which can reliably and predictably switch between the application of different types of agricultural particulate material xe2x80x9con-the-goxe2x80x9d without substantial mixing of different materials as the delivery system is transported across the field.
The present invention is directed to an agricultural particulate material delivery system for delivering metered agricultural particulate material to a growing medium. The delivery system includes first and second compartments adapted to contain different agricultural particulate materials, a material meter having an interior, and a flow switching mechanism between the first and second compartments and the meter. The flow switching mechanism is actuatable between a first position in which the flow switching mechanism supplies the material from the first compartment to the interior of the meter, a second position in which the flow switching mechanism supplies the material from the second compartment to the interior of the meter and a third position in which the flow switching mechanism stops the supply of material from both the first and second compartments to the interior of the meter.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the material meter is configured to meter material to a plurality of rows in the growing medium. Preferably, the delivery system includes a plurality of chutes or tubes extending from the interior of the meter, wherein the plurality of chutes deliver metered material to each of the plurality of rows.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, the flow switching mechanism includes first and second conduits communicating between the first and second compartments, respectively, and the interior of the meter and a gate mechanism between the first and second compartments and the interior of the meter. The gate mechanism is actuatable between a first position in which the flow switching mechanism supplies the material from the first compartment to the interior of meter, a second position in which the flow switching mechanism supplies the material from the second compartment to the interior of the meter, and a third position in which the flow switching mechanism stops the supply of material from both the first and second compartments to the interior of the meter. The gate mechanism preferably includes a first gate between the first compartment and the interior of the meter, wherein the first gate is selectively movable between a first position in which the first gate closes the first conduit and a second position in which the first conduit is opened. In the exemplary embodiment, the first gate closes the second conduit in the second position. Furthermore, in the exemplary embodiment the first gate rotates between the first and second positions.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first gate is configured for being rotated about an axis and includes a circular disc having an outer perimeter. The disc includes an eccentric aperture and an eccentric closing portion. Rotation of the disc alternately positions the eccentric aperture and the eccentric closing portion across the first conduit.
According to one aspect, the delivery system includes means in engagement with the outer perimeter of the disc for rotating the disc about the axis. Preferably, the outer circumference of the disc includes a plurality of teeth, wherein the means for rotating the disc includes a rotatably driven gear in engagement with the plurality of teeth.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the delivery system includes an actuator coupled to the gate to selectively move the first gate between the first and second positions. In the exemplary embodiment, the delivery system includes a motor operatively coupled to the first gate to selectively move the first gate between the first and second positions.
According to yet another aspect, the delivery system includes a second gate between the second compartment and the meter. The second gate is selectively movable between a third position in which the second gate closes the second conduit and a fourth position in which the second conduit is opened. Preferably, the second gate rotates between the third and fourth position. In the exemplary embodiment, the disc is preferably rotated by means in engagement with the outer circumference of the second circular disc. The outer circumference preferably includes a plurality of teeth, wherein the means for rotating the disc includes a rotatably driven gear in engagement with the plurality of teeth.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the delivery system includes an actuator coupled to the second gate for selectively moving the gate between the third and fourth positions. In the exemplary embodiment, the delivery system includes a second motor operatively coupled to the second gate for selectively moving the second gate between the third and fourth positions.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the first and second gates rotate about the same axis such that the disks overlap. Preferably, the gate mechanism extends adjacent the meter. In particular, the first gate extends adjacent the meter.
The present invention is also directed to an agricultural particulate material delivery system for delivering metered agricultural particulate material to a growing medium. The delivery system includes first and second compartments adapted to contain different particulate materials, a material meter having an interior, first and second conduits communicating between the first and second compartments, respectively, and the interior of the meter, a first gate between the first conduit and the meter, a second conduit between the second compartment and the meter, and at least one actuator coupled to the first and second gates. The first gate is selectively movable between a first position in which the first gate closes the first conduit and a second position in which the first conduit is opened. The second gate is selectively movable between a third position in which the second gate closes the second conduit and a fourth position in which the second conduit is open. The at least one actuator selectively moves the first gate between the first and second positions, and selectively moves the second gate between the third and fourth positions.
The present invention is also directed to a planter for delivering seed to a plurality of rows. The planter includes a frame, a plurality of grounding engaging motor members coupled to the frame for supporting the frame above the ground being worked, at least one hopper coupled to the frame and providing first and second compartments adapted to contain seed, a material meter coupled to the frame and having an interior, first and second conduits communicating between the first and second compartments, respectively, and the interior of the meter and a gate mechanism between the first and second compartments and the meter. The seed meter is adapted to meter seed to at least one row of a plurality of rows. The gate mechanism is configured to selectively open and close the first and second conduits to selectively deliver seed from the first and second compartments, respectively, to the meter.